


The Eternal beginnings

by Leiaza



Series: Sky-la Saga [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 09:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8885542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leiaza/pseuds/Leiaza
Summary: Skye is now fifteen learning under his Master Saria Riggs its the night of his birthday and he gets quite a surprise.





	

It was a cold evening it was to be expected on Alderaan Skye was again ignoring his Master. “Skye are you listening to me?” Master Saria shook her head sighing, “boy get your head back into your studies!” The young Cathar sighed, “Yes, Master,” they were going over some meditation technics and he still had a way to go. Saria nodded watching him perform his mediation wasn't completely wrong but had ways to go before it was perfect. “Well, that's enough learning for the day go get yourself cleaned up then meet up for dinner.” Skye grinned happily to be done with the lessons for today he was never into them anyway. Saria watched as her Padawan disappeared up into Organa's Castle sighing to herself, “don't know why Satele insisted I train the boy he's so stubborn.” Skye hurried through the main hall heading upstairs to the chambers him and his master shared. It had been just the two of them since he could remember. Skye entered the small apartment heading to his room to change into something more comfortable he disliked his robes always preferred his black trousers and rotworm T-shirt Saria got him at a Huttball match a year ago. There was a closing of the entrance door as Skye peeked his head out of his room, “Master is that you?” Saria nodded with her husband Joshua in tow, “Yes, just me and Josh Oh Skye why can't you wear at least something formal for a change.” Skye sighed, “Master you know this is all that I ever prefer to wear.” Josh nodded, “dear let the boy relax you're going to run him ragged.” Saria sighed, “Josh I am his Master but I guess you're right it's his birthday after all.” Skye grinned wide at the mention of his birthday he had all but forgotten he was turning fifteen today. Saria nodded, “will go and enjoy a nice dinner then meet up with Master Satele.” 

The dining hall was rather quiet Queen Organa and her husband didn't sit in with them since she didn't want to ruin Skye's birthday dinner. Skye poked at his food as Saria gave him a questionable look, “what's the matter you were happier earlier?” He shook his head, “you know the question I ask you every birthday Master.” Saria looked at Josh, “yes, I know your question Padawan and you know when I feel you are ready to know I will tell you.” Josh wanted to question her actions but knew about the force and anger and sadness clouding one's judgment, “hey it's your birthday big guy don't be so gloom.” Skye had always looked on his Master and Josh as parents since he couldn't remember his own Saria said he was given away when he was but a baby. After dinner, both Josh and Skye left the Castle coming to where the other Padawan trained with their sabers. “Skye so how's it feel to be fifteen?” Skye looked up from his trance, “eh feels like any other day nothing special about it Mr. Riggs.” Josh nodded ruffling Skye's red hair he looked more like his mother than his father, “hey now don't mess up my hair cut it out!” Josh laughed, “and I thought Padawan's were supposed to be patient.” Skye meshed his hair back into place, “well I don't like people messing with my hair and I'm not a little kid anymore.” Master Saria and Satele both walked out of the Jedi enclave that was built over a decade ago, “Ah young Padawan Skye happy birthday.” Skye stood bowing before Master Satele, “Master Satele it is nice to see you what do we owe this fine visit?” Satele turned looking up the steps nodding at the two figures, “you two can come down now.” 

The two figures quietly walked down the steps both holding each other's hands tightly as they looked down on the young Cathar. Satele coughed slightly, “Skye I would like you to meet Aric and Sky-la Jorgan.” Skye looked up quickly they were Havoc Squad special forces his Master always spoke of, “it's an honor to meet you both my Master has spoken highly of you.” Aric looked proudly at his son nodding, “Well glad it was good things how is your training coming?” Sky-la wanted to weep fifteen years since they had to give up their son, “Yes, I am sure you're on your way to becoming a Jedi?” Skye nodded, “it's going good sir but it will be awhile before Master Saria will let me become a Jedi.” Sky-la and Aric both glanced at Saria, “he's much too stubborn so much like you then you realize maybe he should have just stayed..” Saria looked at Satele as she gave a small nod and a smile, “Yes, even though your son is gifted in the force he's more interested in battle strategies and reading about your travels then paying attention to his studies.” Skye looked at the Master's both, “Son? You mean...” Aric and Sky-la both nodded waiting for the worst, “yes..son Satele thought it time we get to come meet you.” Skye looked sad but almost relieved tears welling up in his eyes, “why.why did you both give me away!” So much sadness was in his heart Skye turned running down the path heading out into the courtyard. Sky-la held Aric's hand's tighter, “I knew he'd take this badly.” Aric shook his head dropping his wife's hand, “let me go talk to him.” She nodded as Aric left her with the Master's what would he say to his son. 

He ran along the path finding his one and only solitude when he was sad or scared. Skye grip the tree as he began to climb sitting in one of the lower hidden branches. It was too much for him fifteen years and they now decide its right to come find him. He punched the tree wincing as he quickly drew it back against his chest. “Skye son I know your up there come down.” Skye shook his head, “no I don't want to talk to either of you just go away!” Aric sighed as he pressed a footing on the tree climbing up sitting on the other branch beside him, “well too bad you're going to have to deal with it.” Skye looked at the man that was his father dark fur deep green eyes, “why how did you know I was even up here?” Aric leaned back against the big trunk, “when I was your age I did the same I know you must have questions.” Skye nodded, “Yes, I have a lot of them but one important one I wanna know why you and mother abandon me.” Aric shook his head thinking on that day over fifteen years ago, “It wasn't by choice your mother and I fought with our emotions about letting you go but it was the right choice.” Aric pressed his hand to the bridge of his nose, “your mother was well is the daughter of the past Emperor with your birth would have made you and your cousins next in line for the throne.” Skye chuckled a little, “me an Emperor that is laughable doesn't explain why you abandon me.” Aric shook his head, “we didn't abandon you son we gave you up to save your life from the Emperor anywhere your mother and I would have gone would have put you in danger.” Skye moved his legs under his chin, “am I named after mother?” Aric grinned, “Yes, actually your mother and I were expecting a child before the events but we lost your baby brother so we decided to give him your name.” He thought about more questions, “...dad are you and mom here to come bring me home?” Aric looked over to his son, “It's up to Satele if she will allow us to but you know me and your mother will fight if we need to.”

The tree shook from below as a more slender figure pulled herself up, “there you two are Master Saria is looking for you, Skye.” Skye looked at the women that was his mother as he began to cry, “please take me with you.” Sky-la looked at her husband worriedly, “take you where? Aric what is he talking about?” Aric shook his head, “he thinks that we will abandon him again I don't know what Satele will say but I don't want to leave our son.” Skye wiped his eyes as he noticed Sky-la was sitting beside him almost afraid to touch him in fear of rejection. Skye shook his head bearing his head into her chest crying more, “please..” She herself began to cry holding her son tightly the warmth that was missing in her heartfelt complete again. “Skye shush baby mamma's here I'll do everything in my heart to not leave you again.” Aric grinned on his beautiful family he situated himself to get closer to them but instead he missed a footing and fell out of the tree. Skye and Sky-la both laughed as Aric ran a hand behind his head, “hey meant to do that got you both laughing didn't it?” Skye nodded pulling back from his mother as he jumped down landing beside his father. Their son was truly gifted and maybe to become a great Jedi like his ancestor Juhani. Aric looked up at his son 5'8 a medium built but was graceful, “you gonna help your old man up?” Skye laughed reaching a hand down taking his father by the arm pulling him up. Aric was only an inch or two taller then his son Skye looked at him more closely now, “can't believe the best of the best of Havoc Squad are my parents!”Sky-la finally got down the tree herself they both weren't as young as they used to be even though they didn't show their age. “Anyway let's not keep Master Saria waiting she has a gift for your birthday.” 

Skye nodded feeling still a bit nervous around his parents, “wonder what she will do this year last year she took me to my first Huttball match.” Aric smirked, “what's your team? I hope it's not your mother's team.” Skye opened his jacket showing his jersey, “I happen to be a fan of the rot worms Master likes the other team better.” Aric sighed pulling his son to him, “Yes! Finally, will have to see some games together.” It felt weird to be in Aric's embrace but Skye only nodded, “that be pretty neat have to see when my training is finished, though.” Master Satele and Saria both were sitting up in their apartment when Skye walked in with his parents. “Master I am home mo... Sky-la told me you had a gift for me?” Sky-la opened her mouth to say he could call her mother but it was probably too soon for it. Master Satele nodded, “yes, we've had a great discussion about you, Skye, please sit.” Skye bowed sitting at the dinner table, “I apologize for my outburst earlier Master.” Saria nodded, “it's understandable Padawan.” Saria took out a silver box placing it before him, “now I don't want you to get big headed about it because it's not what it means.” Skye looked down at the box in front of him opening it slowly inside was a half-constructed lightsaber with his first crystal and parts, “Master! Are you sure I deserve such a gift?” Master Satele chuckled, “Yes, we both thought it be a fitting gift before we send you off.” Skye looked to his parents and his master feeling ashamed, “Master. I won't leave you.” Saria blushed with embarrassment, “oh Padawan I knew this day would be coming now you still need training so like I said don't get big headed.” Skye removed his saber and began to quickly assemble it the only lesson he enjoyed most of all his combat lessons. Master Saria had found his favorite color crystal which happened to be Cyan, “before you leave Padawan Skye would you like to give one more combat exercise?” Skye looked up nodding as he clipped his lightsaber to his belt, “let me get my robes, Master, I will meet you in the training room.” Saria nodded, “I am going to miss that boy he's been like a son to me since you both gave him up.” 

The room was empty being that it was so late in the night Saria was on one side her saber that of violent. “Now no showing off because your parents are here show me what you've learned.” Skye nodded removing his saber from his belt hearing the familiar whoosh of the saber coming to life, “Yes, but you know me, Master, I don't hold back.” She bowed to him as in turn so did he, “good because I rather you give me all you've got Skye.” He grinned clashing his saber with hers sparks flying every which way as Saria force pushed him back, “now Skye I said don't get cocky.” Skye rolled back getting on his feet as he moved forward again dodging the next force push as his saber collided with Saria's. Sparks flew again as this time Skye force pushed his master she missed her footing skidding into the nearby column. She shook her head getting off the floor chuckling, “wasn't prepared for that move try this.” Skye watched his Master as she force pushed again he flipped backward missing the first wave and fell back against the floor on the second one. Skye huffed softly, “Master...I think you've won this one.” Saria laughed softly, “I did perhaps but you're growing stronger I do have confidence that you will become a great Jedi one day.” Saria walked to her Padawan's side pulling him up to her, “I hate to see you go but this is where your destiny leads you now my Padawan.” Skye hugged her tightly, “thank you, Master, for all that you've done for me thank you for being a mother to me.” Sky-la frowned at the words but understood she had not been there for her son. Master Satele looked on worried, “Skye go gather your things I want to speak to your parents in private before you disembark.” Skye bowed before the masters before going to gather up his things. Sky-la and Aric looked at Satele questionably, “What is it Master Satele?”She let out a sigh, “Your son is the heir to the Emperor's Eternal throne you said you no longer heard the Emperor's voices after you had him Sky-la remember?” Sky-la nodded, “yes, I assumed when he realized I couldn't do his will that he would leave.” Satele nodded, “Yes, he left I believe he did the next best thing to lay dormant in your son's body.” Aric glared at Satele, “Are you saying our son will be the Emperor's play thing?” Satele shook her head, “I have no idea maybe he's waiting for your son to become of age or maybe I am wrong after all.”

Skye finished packing placing his robes and saber away he didn't feel comfortable wearing it to the spaceport. “Skye son are you ready?” Skye turned hearing his father's voice it felt nice and calming to him even though it was stern. “Yes, da Aric just gathering what I feel is important.” Aric sighed entering the room, “you know you're free to call me dad whenever your comfortable son.” Skye nodded quietly, “I am sorry dad just it's a lot to take in being its been fifteen years.” Aric nodded taking his son's bag hanging it over his shoulder, “I know son it feels like it been a lot longer for your mother and I too.” Both Master Satele and Saria waited outside the Thunderclap waiting for the three to arrive, “Skye now you obey your parents and I want you to try to take up training while you're away.” Skye nodded, “Yes, Master I would like to do some of my training on Tython if possible.” Master Satele nodded, “of course Skye I can have something arranged in a few months for you.” Skye nodded doing something way out of the ordinary for both masters he hugged them tightly, “I will miss you both Masters” Saria held back a tear, “oh stop it Skye will see you again in a few months and hone your saber skills I want a rematch.” Sky-la entered the ship followed by Aric and their son Havoc was still together Tanno, Elara, Yuun, and 4X. “Ah, so this the little runt we stopped to pick up?” Aric growled looking over at Vik, “this little runt happens to be my son show some respect.” Skye looked at the others bowing silently, “honor to meet all of you so where do I bunk?” Aric shifted his bag to his back, “this way son hope you don't mind sharing with these guys.” Skye shook his head, “my master and I always shared quarters since I was small.”


End file.
